


Wilhelm's tale

by attonnan



Series: Wilhelm's tale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attonnan/pseuds/attonnan
Summary: this is the story of wilhelm a young wolf who is sent to america, and ends up in Beacon Hills





	1. prologue

Wilhelm trembles as he stands with his pack. All of them now standing in a snowy field under a full moon. Across from them is their rival pack Hel’s hounds. Kodlack had talked to all of them that night telling them that this was going to be the last fight between the clans, tonight it all ends, one pack will be victorious the other will fall. He also explained the rules, no modern weapons but armor is allowed. It takes now skill or will to shoot a man, but to face one in true combat, that is the test of a warrior. He grips his blade in both his hands, a large two-handed blade almost as tall as himself. Kodlack snarls at his rival, then with a nod the two packs charge each other.   
Vilkis quickly turns to his right as he hears the roar of rage and blood lust from Wilhelm, as loud as he can he lets out two sharp whistles, it is the signal to his own pack. Wilhelm is a berserker and when in his rage he cannot tell friend from foe, the signal tells all their pack that they must stay away from him. He himself dashes to the right and takes on his first opponent, a young female.  
Kodlack now in his full wolf form charges Lot and the two lock in combat. Snarling and snapping at each other they become lost in their own combat, forgetting those that are fighting each other. 

All of them are deep in combat but none so much as Wilhelm, minutes into the combat he feels something lodge itself into his shoulder, with a snarl he hits the shaft of a spear and snaps it off, with a swing of his blade he cleaves through the armor of the man in front of him and cutting deep into his chest. A slash to his side and he spins cleaving though another. Vilikis watches as a dagger gets lodged into Wilhelm’s side, but he keeps going, doesn’t even slow down.   
Belstain the second in command in the Hel’s pack dodges an attack, done by some cub, probably his first battle. A quick stab in the side and the cub is down. But his eyes are quickly caught by the large wolf with the giant blade. He has watched this wolf take out four other warriors and is on his fifth, none seem to be fatal hits, but he is still swaying the battle in their favor. A quick dash and he is in front of the large wolf. Just as he thought the wolf goes for a swing with his blade, but he is too fast and jabs his knife into the armpit of the wolf. Smiling he watches as the cub drops the huge blade, but his smile instantly falters as he stares into the wolfs eyes. He has made a mistake. Before he can move, he feels Wilhelm place a hand on either side of his head and then twists, a snap of the neck and his body goes limp, but to Wilhelm that is not enough, he twists and rips and with some work and struggle he rips the head right off Belstains body. Holding the head high above him he lets out a roar of victory.   
But heard over this roar is a howl, a long and mournful howl. Vilkis looking up sees that the battle is over. Lot has slain their alpha, Kodlack now lays in front of him, his head torn from his body. Lot watches as almost all the members of Kodlack’s pack take one knee, but he sees slowly lumbering to him is a large wolf, dragging behind him is what looks to be an axe, his eyes are flashing gold and his mouth is salivating. In his shoulder is what is left of a spear haft, his right side and left armpit are bleeding, three arrows poke out of his left side. Wilhelm only takes a few more steps before he is stopped. Behind him is Vilkis, to stop Wilhelm he has stabbed his blade deep into his back so that the tip has come out of his chest, it will not kill him, but it does drop him. Wilhelm lets out a soft whimper as he falls face first onto the field.

Wilhelm opens his eyes to find that he is now in a large hut, sitting next to him is one of his little mates Alea. Seeing him wake she smiles and stokes his face. Alea smiles seeing that many of his wounds are almost healed and traces the marks on his body. His arms are covered in black marks, swirls and ruins each a representation of the next stage of his training, a branch of mistletoe for his battle training against it. A flower of wolfsbane, for the completion of his training on becoming mostly immune to its effects. The flower of mountain ash, for the completion of passing a barrier of it, and remaining fit for battle. On his right shoulder the mark of the clan, the outline of a banner with the horse head in profile. Over his entire chest is Thor’s hammer Mjolnir, the head mostly an outline the inside of it a mix of swirls and ruins, the center showing the trinity knot. The handle shows inscribed with runes as well. She cannot see it right now but she knows that his back has it’s mark as well, the whole of his back is marked by the world tree Yggdrasil, a great oak, in the branches above is the eagle Vethrfolnir , running along the oak is the squirrel Ratatoskr , among the roots, which are almost at his ass cheeks is the serpent Nydhog. Next to the trunk of the tree is Mimir’s well, and sleeping on the other side are two wolves, Freki and Geri. Last in shadow a spear lays on the tree, the great spear Gungnir. She smiles at this, she herself has only one mark, on her upper right shoulder a tree with two wolf heads in profile facing away. Since the marks must be burned on and his being in great detail, she cannot imagine the pain he was in, his chest back and both arms covered in Norse patterns and ruins, but he is not the only one to do this, many of the older pack members have much of their body covered in tattoos. It is the old way.   
“The clan is finished, Kodlack has fallen. There is a lot going on, Lot has promised all that fell in the battle shall be given the proper rites, he is talking to a lot of us. I think he is seeing who will pledge fealty and who will leave. Vilkis is sorry that he had to put you down, but you were in a rage and it was the only way to stop you” She says and runs her hand over his wounds. His side, shoulder, upper arm and upper right thigh are all wrapped. 

“I hold no grudge, the rites take three days, how many days has it been.” Wilhelm asks smiling at her.

“Two days. Much of the rites are done, I brought you some mead.” She says and pours him a horn of mead, then pulls another bottle and pulls a eyedropper full of a light green fluid and drops it into the horn as well. 

Wilhelm smiles seeing that she had added Wolfsbane, he smiles and takes a large drink from his horn. The two of them walk out into the camp and find that both packs are deep in the celebration of both the end of the war, and the celebration of those that have fallen. None seem to care which is a member or which pack, all are drinking, feasting, and indeed mating with others. Wilhelm smiles happy that there seems to be no animosity to anyone. All through the camp there have been large casks of mead opened and all spiked with wolfsbane with his friend and little mate at his side the two walks around the camp enjoying the celebratory atmosphere. Soon the two of them are joined by two others, Vilkis and Farkes the four of them having been long time friends. All of them walk the camps filling their horns from the cask of mead as they want, finding food at tables, and feasting with the others. It is the first time that they have gotten a chance to meet the other pack and much like they suspected, they are not different at all, they all knew that this war had nothing to do with one pack being good and the other evil, it was probably more of a territorial dispute. Truth is the war has been going on for centuries so no one alive now could tell you how it really started, but it is finally over, and the packs will soon be one instead of two. 

As the four of them celebrate they are soon approached by Skjor, he is an older man, perhaps in his mid-forties like the others he is dressed simply and has a horn of mead in his hand that he fills on a cask as he walks to them. 

“I see the four of you found each other. Wilhelm, come with me, Lot wishes to speak to you.” He says and turns to walk away. 

Wilhelm smiles to his friend and walks away following Skjor. He wonders what the new pack alpha might want with him. They walk through for some time tell soon they come to the camps longhouse, on either side of the door hangs the banners of the pack, the red banner with the black wolf head. He is not sure what lot will want with him, but Lot is the new alpha, so he shall do as he is told.   
Wilhelm enters the long house expecting it to be a place of celebration, but in here the air is one more of loss rather then victory. Sitting on the thrown is Lot, a man perhaps in his early thirties, long dark hair and dark eyes. A powerful built man but small in comparison to the pup in front of him. Skjor smiles at Lot and then seats himself at a table near a roast, tearing off a chuck and beginning to feed.

“I asked Skjor to bring you to me, I know you don’t know why so I shall tell you. Your pack is done, the sons of Fenris will no longer be a pack. I have offered any willing to pledge fealty to me that they will be welcome in my own pack. Many seem to be already making themselves welcome. It pleases me to see this.” He says and then takes a vary deep drink from his horn, then hands to two a young girl, perhaps 13 who takes it and fills is for him.

Wilhelm not sure what to do or say only sits next to Skjor and begins to eat.

“Did you know that Kodlack and I were litter mates, we were both at the time, sons of Fenris, our alpha however was a pompous prick, I hated him, Kodlack did to but he better at the idea of duty. I… I was young dumb and full of cum. Doesn’t matter, I was young and challenged him for leadership. And lost, handily. I was given a choice, banishment, or become his new bitch, serve him and even allow him to mate with me as he saw fit. Humiliating and disgraceful, but if I was smart, I would have chosen that path. A hard fate but it probably would have only lasted perhaps a year, I could have earned a rank of thane in four, or five perhaps. But as I said, I was dumb, and chose banishment. I was taken in by this pack, back then the two alphas hated each other. But I kept my friendship with Kodlack.” He says and as the girl hands him his horn he takes another drink.

“I don’t understand” Wilhelm says not sure if this is going anywhere.

“Patient, I am an old man and we like to ramble, and I am feeling particularly reminiscent now.” He says and chuckles.

Skjor only pours Wilhelm another drink and himself one.

“Every new moon we preformed the great hunt together. We have never missed one, this coming new moon will be the first time I will preform the hunt without him. It will be the loneliest hunt I have ever done. When we hunted, we would preform the ritual, but when it was over, we would talk, sometimes tell the sun came up, he had great plans for the pack, yours. We knew that only one pack could exist here, we never hated each other but two pack cannot share territory, not in the old ways. We made an agreement, when this ended one pack would absorb the other. We would offer a choice, pledge fealty and become one of us. Clean slate, no animosity, no animosity, no grudges, or leave, banishment. But not full banishment. We shall send them to a place where they can gather themselves, places where there are other packs. And this is where we come to you. I watched you on the field a bit and was told more. You killed my own thane, Balstain, are you aware of this.” He asks smiling

“No, after a point in the battle, it’s all a red haze. I’m sorry for the lose” He says lowering his head, his rage is always been that way.

“A true berserker, Skjor told me as much. As for Belstain, he knew better then to take one on by himself. That is war, we all lose. I would offer you the chance of fealty, but something tells me you would never take it. I am sorry for that. You are a fine Bata, I think with the right training you could make the rank of thane in 3, maybe 6 years. I have heard of berserkers that have learned to harness their rage. Turn it from a wild fire to a single stroke of lightening, I have been looking through records and believe I know how to train you to control it. you however are a man of emotions and would never pledge to me. So, I am sending you away. We shall set you up with a place to stay, but you will have to find your own means of finance. There is a pack in America we have heard about. They have done amazing things, but they are in many ways untrained. Go to them, I think that can teach you as much as you can teach them. Oh, and I will be sending my studies with you. Your rage is a skill best learned to harness, I don’t want you running amuck.” He says and watches as Wilhelm stands smiling

“What could they possibly teach me, what I need to know is to gather my skills and powers, harness my rage, now that I know it can be done” He asks shaking his head.

“tell me, now that the war is done, what will you do.” Lot asks and watches as he starts to say something but stops realizing he has no answer.

“Exactly, the pack can teach you where to go now. You’ll leave after the last rites, morning after next I believe. Tomorrow night we light the pyres and send our friends to Valhalla.” Lot says and raises his horn in honor to his friend, and rival.

“Go, enjoy the celebration, send our alpha off in the great manner he deserves, feast, drink, find yourself a good bitch. Feast on every hour of your life in celebration to your alpha.” Skjor says and watches as Wilhelm gets up and drains his horn. 

Once he leaves the long house, he finds himself being taken up by the air of celebration, and indeed he begins to do just as he was told, drinking and feasting with all the others, telling stories, listening to song, dancing, hunting, even taking another wolf or two to his bed now and then. All sleep and eat when they feel like it, but when the next night comes all gather in the center of the camp where all the fallen have been gathered. This done Lot steps up to the largest of the pyres, the one that holds his brother Kodlack. Most expect a speech of some kind but instead he only stands their silent. Then an old crone comes up and makes hand gestures over all the pyres, then begins to chant in the old tongue. Few understand her, but they understand what she is saying, it is a simple prayer to ask that the doors to Valhalla be opened and they be allowed to hunt with their brethren, running in fields chasing hare and deer with the likes of Freki, Geri, and Fenris. The prayer done Lot nods to the old crone and lights the pyre that holds Kodlack, then one by one he lights the others, there are seven in all. over forty were in the war and having lost only seven, he counts them as lucky. It could have been much, much worse.

The rites done all raise their horns in as one last send off and raise their voices in one tremendous howl, let all hear them, let them hear this howl all the way to Asgard, even to halls of Valhalla itself. The howl finished Wilhelm drains his horn and finds his three little mates, giving them one last goodbye, in the mourning he shall leave for America, Beacon Hills California to be exact.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm arrives in america

Wilhelm checks his watch for what must be the twelfth or thirteenth time, He has been on this flight for almost 12 hours, and yet he will be arriving there only three hours by clock then he left. He knows it will take him probably a week to get used to the difference. His watch tells him it is almost 9pm, but according to the last announcement he will be landing at noon. Shaking his head, he only leans back and again tries to ignore that fact that he is in a metal tube in the sky, and that the slightest flaw and they all go down. He’s pretty sure he’ll live thanks to his healing, but he still doesn’t want to crash.

As the plane lands he takes a long deep breath, flying, why did they have to send him by flight. He would have much rather gone by boat, but they told him flying would be faster. As he steps off the plane and walks into the airport, he is instantly taken aback at what he sees, so many people all of them rushing here and there, most chattering on their phone. His heart begins to beat faster, and he wants to shift, run, dash to the safety of something, but what, he has no pack to go to. Steeling himself he takes his first step to what will be his new life. Why, god why didn’t he agree to fealty. He moves through the airport, trying to stay the way out of the airport and hope that he can find his way, following the signs he makes his way to the baggage pick up. Reading his ticket, he finds the carousel that has his flight number on it. he waits with all the others and in a minute or two the carousel starts up, and a second or two after that bags begin to ride along. Men and women some in regular cloths and some in suits begin to grab their luggage. He waits for a good five almost ten minutes before his duffle shows, a simple olive-green duffle like you might see in the army, in fact it was an army duffle, given to him for this trip by Skjor. He didn’t have much to pack, some cloths, and the notes Lot gave him. He wanted to take some of his weapons, his two-handed sword, broadsword, dagger and hand axe, but they told him no. When he sets himself up and is there for a bit, they may send them to him if he asks. Now he knows why, if he had any of those with him now, he would have drawn them and shouted just to get away from all of these people. His own home Grums was small, maybe just over 5000 people, now he is going to Beacon Hills, he was told it has a population of almost 30,000 so many people. Hell, so many people in just this airport, there must be a thousand, just the crowding makes his heart race and his instincts shout for him to run. Instead he throws his duffle over his shoulder and follows the signs that show to the exit. 

Moving though the airport he hears all the gabble and talk of everyone luckily his size and bulk make most people step to the side. His tattoos also seem to intimidate people. At the entrance he sees someone standing holding a sign with his name. 

“I am Wilhelm” He says to the man standing with the sign.

“I’m your cab. Hop in.” He says and walks to a yellow cab. 

Wilhelm slides into the back of the cab, wondering only two things, one, where is he going, and two, how is he going to pay this man, he has some money, but he has no idea how much will it cost. 

The ride only takes a few hours as he takes him into beacon hills, what one might call the slum areas. He sees some factories and warehouses, then what looks like an apartment complex. He pulls up in front of the complex and turns around to look at him.

“Well this is your stop, trips payed.” The cabby says gesturing with his thumb for Wilhelm to get out.

Wilhelm only nods and steps out of the cab, as soon as he is out, he hears the cab pull away. Looking around he sees that they have provided a place for him to stay, but clearly it is not going to be a present one. He makes finds his way to the office by following the signs and when he steps in he is greeted by an older woman with a cigarette in her mouth. 

“Name” she says not taking her eyes off the small portable TV on her desk.

“Wilhelm Nystrom” he says calmly a bit irritated at her lack of attention.

The woman flips through a book then points to her left.

“number 29, up the stairs, on the right, three months paid so your good for now, you’ll get your first utilities on the 20th next month, rent due on the 1st every month. 750, all of it. I don’t do partial payments.” She says and slides a key over the desk but never even looks up at him. 

Wilhelm only shakes his head and goes up the stairs. Moving through the halls he can tell that this place is a shit hole, the paper on the walls is pealing, he sees stains on the floor. One of the lamps in the hall is hanging only by wires. He hears people in the rooms some shouting and screaming, some are just tv’s turned up load, probably to tune out the fighting. He gets to his apartment and turns the key. The lock is nothing impressive, one good kick would probably bust it. Walking in he sees that a lock is probably not worth it. the whole place is only two rooms, the first is his living room, bedroom and kitchen, all in one, the second is a bathroom, no larger then a water closet, hell he’s not sure he can fit in that thing they call a shower, the toilet looks like something out of an American prison, stainless steel with no seat. The shower is a tile floor with a simple rim and a drain, the rod is bent and there is no curtain. The kitchen is a small tile section with a stove and mini fridge and a counter that is just large enough for a microwave. He can walk across his living room in seven steps. Taking a deep breath, but then coughs, the scent in this place is one of mold and rot. He snarls and shakes his head. Well if this is where he must stay this is where he will stay. At least until he can afford somewhere better. Thinking of which he needs to go find a job, he will need to find something for nights, he will after all have to go to school. That will have to be a worry, he has no idea what his education level is compared to here, or how their schooling works. He of course went to school, but that was home, and this is the US and he is sure things will be different, the question is, how different. Suffering a great deal of jet lag, he tosses his duffel on the floor and then uses it as a pillow, he just wants some sleep.

Fresh from a good rest Wilhelm lets out a long yawn and then looks around him. Seeing his surroundings, he quickly remembers where he is and what he needs to do. He gives himself a good sniff and with reluctance steps into the shower. There is no curtain, but right now he doesn’t care. He turns on the water only to find that when it comes out it comes out rust brown, then stops, then clear, then stops again, then rust brown, then clear. Waiting a second after the second time it goes clear he sees that this time it seems to stay clear. He steps into the water and turns the knob to warm it, only to find that the knob must be only decoration, the water stays ice cold. No matter it isn’t so bad. He soaps himself up then a quick rinse, then towels off. He knows that he should go to school tomorrow, but first he needs a job and until then school can wait. Looking at his watch he sees that it says it is almost 12am, he shakes his head knowing what it wrong, he must have forgotten to set it to the right time. Let’s see it was a twelve-hour flight, but subtract the nine hours for the time zone, that makes it 9pm. Carefully he sets his watch and makes his way out of his apartment, as he shuts the door he thinks about locking it, but what the hell for. As he said the lock is almost useless and aside from that, what does he have to steal. He walks down the hall, this time they seem quiet, but he sees the flashing of red and blue lights outside. As he leaves the complex, he sees that outside a man dressed in boxers wearing a tank top is being arrested, at the door of the complex is a woman probably in her thirty’s shouting at the top of her lungs. Instantly he can see that the cops seem board by this, it must be common here, another little foot note he will have to make. Well he’s payed up for three months, by then he should be able to get a job and hopefully make enough to get out of this place and somewhere at least tolerable. 

Wilhelm makes his way past the cops and down the dank streets of the city. The night has left the city not quite empty but at least quite enough that he finds it tolerable. Instantly however he has caught the scent of wolf. Not out where he is, but in the city itself. Lot was right then, there is a pack here, and something else. He can feel something, a pull of some kind. He wants to investigate it, but he has no time for it now. He must find a job. Walking along the streets he finds that most of the shops are closing, but some of the clubs are still open. Passing by one of them he sees a help wanted sign in the window. He steps to the window and gives him self a good once over with his reflection, not bad, not great, but it might get his foot in the door. 

When he steps into the door he is instantly overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the place. The club is dark with the exceptions of some strobe lights and neon flashing here and there. On one side of the club is the bar, it is outlined in blue and green neon and the wall behind is a glitter of bottles of booze. The floor is pale tiles that seem to flash blue, green and pink and different intervals. On the celling is a disco ball that seems to also flash light and reflect those that are seen in the club. The club is full of young men and woman, most seem to be in their early twenty’s, thirty at the most. All of them are dressed in flashy cloths, all are moving to the beat, he sees couples rubbing against one another and the smell of heat and musk are everywhere. Behind the bar are three people, two young men and a young woman, all three are dressed in dark and revealing clothing, clearly hoping to drive up the sale of drinks with a bit of a show. Smiling he walks up to the bar and sits down. He only sits for a few minutes before he is approached by one of the bartenders, one of the young men.

“What’s your poison” He asks leaning forward

“A job, window says your looking for a hire” He says hoping it’s something he can do.

“we are, odd time to apply, but ya,” he says and gestures to get the woman’s attention. 

The woman smiles and walks over then looks Wilhelm up and own. Then nods. He smiles and gestures for him to follow. The two of them then walk behind the bar to a small office, shutting the door the noise of the club is almost cut completely out. The man then sits behind a simple desk and gestures for Wilhelm to sit as well. Nervously he sits and folds his hand on his lap.

“Easy, this isn’t going to be hard, I like the look of you. What were looking for is a bouncer, someone who can deal with some of our rougher characters when they get out of hand. Mind you some of them can get pretty rough” He says thinking of their more colorful inhabitants.

“I am used to fighting.” Wilhelm says chuckling to himself, if he only knew the rough people he had to deal with. These milk drinkers would stand no chance.

“Well we’ll see. First, what is your name and where are you from, you got an odd accent.” He says cocking his head.

“Wilhelm Nystrom, and I’m from Grums Sweden. I just got in not long ago.” Wilhelm says smiling

“A swed, can’t say I know much about Sweden. Why are you in America” He asks watching Wilhelm shift a bit.

“Long story, but I’m here now, that is all that matters now” He says sure that, that answer will only get him more questions, but it is the only answer he can think of. 

“I see, that’s your own matter. Now for the job, if you are good enough, it pays 15 an hour, guaranteed 40 or more hours a week. Pay is every week. And I may hire you but if you don’t get a work visa by the end of the week, I’m gonna let you go. I can give you some help on how to get one.” the man says and smiles at Wilhelm

“I should let you know, I am not old enough to drink, this could cause problem.” Wilhelm says shyly looking down.

“Well it’s a good thing that I don’t sell booze.” He says smiling slyly at him

“but bottles behind bar” He asks cocking his head.

“Real booze bottles, but the stuff inside them are is just special flavored sodas. I got the liqueur license when we were a real bar but saw kids where managing to get in. so I got rid of the booze, no booze and that means kids can come in and I won’t get busted and forced to shut down. But the kids think that they are slipping in, so they order booze, we check the id’s, all are fake, but it doesn’t matter. So, I’m making money by letting them think that they’re being sneaky.” He says and smiles.

“Smart” Wilhelm says and chuckles at the idea that he is using the teenagers need to rebel to make money.

“I’m gonna set you up with a meeting, his names Gunner. He’s our head bouncer. He’ll check you out and report to me. If I get a good report, I’ll try you out for a week. Then we’ll decide, and if you have your work visa. I’ll set the meeting for tomorrow morning, ten, meet him here.” He says and smiles at Wilhelm.

“So, if there is no booze, then why do you need a bouncer” Wilhelm asks cocking his head.

“No booze no, but sometimes other things slip in. ex, weed and other things. So sometimes things can still get out of hand. “he says and with that he gestures to the door.

Wilhelm taking the hint leaves the office then with a wave to the other bartenders leaves the club. With a deep breath he makes his way back to his apartment. Once he’s there he sees that the cops have taken the man away and the apartment manager is still at her desk, a smoke in her mouth. She didn’t even seem to notice  
With a bit of a sigh he makes his way to his apartment and sits in the middle of his room. Unzipping his duffle, he begins to sift through the things he packed. Until he soon finds a few books. One is thin but a chocolate leather binding, tooled on the cover is a wolf head with a spear behind it. Slowly he opens the book and finds that it is written in Futhark. Reading the first few lines he sees that this is the old notes that Lot had told him about, the steps he will have to take to control his rage. Smiling he puts the book aside and then takes out the second book, this one is one he is far more familiar with, The rites of Odin. A newer book that details the rites and ceremonies of the old Norse culture. He also sees that a stick notes have been put as a marker in the book. Flipping to those pages he sees that the page marks the rite of the flaming spear, but in front of this is a set of printed pages detailing a druid rite, the great hunt. Taking the pages out of the book he sees that Lot has written something on the back of the last page 

Wilhelm, 

Kodlack and I often did these two together, the rite of the spear, then the great hunt. And always on the new moon. I think he would want you to try it. You are far from home and away from your pack, this will keep us in your mind, and the old ones watching.

Wilhelm smiles at this and looks over his phone. Since the full moon was when he left, he has a good two weeks tell the next new moon. That will give him time to find a place to do the rites and prepare himself. Besides if he is lucky, he may find a pack by then. But until then it is time to start thinking like a son of Fenris. First as a wolf he needs a territory. He dares not stake out a large claim, not tell he knows the strength of the pack here. And being a lone wolf, he could never hold one anyway. So, keep it simple, this building, there was no scent of wolf nearby. That means that he can stake his claim, mark it with his scent. Then treat this building as if it were his own, that means cleaning out all the trash. But first, a job, then clean his territory. That in mind he knows that he will have to get on a better schedule and finds that in the duffle Lot has packed him some sleeping tablets with a little sticky know saying your welcome. He chuckles and reads the directions. Knowing he is a wolf he takes double the dose and flops down on the floor, his duffle once again as a pillow, but just before he closes his eyes, he makes sure to set his alarm for eight.

Wilhelm growls as he hears his alarm blearing in his ear, snarling he flips open his phone to see that his plan was right, the clock says it’s nine, he knew that he as a heavy sleeper plus the pills means that he would sleep through his alarm, so set the alarm for eight, wake by nine and get to the place by ten. Shutting off his alarm he steps into the shower, waits for the water cycle to go clear, then steps into the ice-cold water. A quick shower then dress, nothing fancy. Then with a deep breath he makes his way to the club. Checking his clock, he sees that it is only about ten minutes tell ten, he didn’t think it took him that long to get there the last time, but maybe it’s causes he’s still waking and still moving slowly. 

Waiting in front of the club is a large man, easily his own size sitting astride what looks to be a Harley. The bike is large and primer gray. 

“You must be Wilhelm, I’m Gunner. Come with me and we’ll see if you got what it takes to be a bouncer here. He says and reaching into one of the saddle bags on the bike pulls out another helmet.

“I’ve never ridden” Wilhelm says taking the helmet nervously

“Just hold on, and lean into the turns, follow my lead” He says and gestures for him to get on the back. 

Taking a deep breath Wilhelm gets on the back and a thrill comes over him as Gunner starts the bike, the roar and power of it send a shiver through him. They then take off and just as gunner says he leans into the turns, only as far as gunner himself, not wanting to tip the bike. Nerves make him wonder if he is making the ride harder on him or not, but he doesn’t say a word. The two only drive for a good ten minutes before they come to a gym and Gunner pulls the bike to a stop. Both get off and Gunner chuckles to see that the vibrations of the bike have made Wilhelm’s legs wobbly.

“happens first couple of times, come on, I know the owner of the place, got the keys, we’ll be alone.” He says and with that the two of them go up and Gunner unlocks the doors.

The gym is nothing fancy, a ring with some ropes for boxing or fighting, some heavy bags, a couple of speed bags, a place for pull ups, some mats of the floors for whatever, and last, a large set of free weights. 

“Lockers are on the door to your right, there should be some shorts in there, clean of course. And some pads for your hands, feet and head. Go on. I’ll get my gear and I’ll meet you in the ring.” Gunner says and points to the locker room.

It takes him no time to find what he is talking about in the locker room. It looks as if someone had set them aside. He strips down to his skivvies then put on the set of shorts, they are satin shorts like you might see on a boxer, these are simply white with a black stripe. The he puts on the set of padded shoes and then the gloves, the gloves are different then what he thought they would be, they are not the typical boxing gloves but these fit more like regular gloves giving the fingers a full range of movement, then the simple head gear that everyone is familiar with, he even spots a mouth piece.  
He gets his way back to the ring to find gunner in a set of black shorts and the same gear HE smiles to see Wilhelm walk out but is soon taken aback at all the tattoos.

“That is some nice ink. Norse, I think. Well let’s get down to business. This is a simple spar, I’m going to come at you and your job is to put me down. How ever you think you can. We’re going to be in bar fights so there is no such thing as dirty fighting. And don’t worry, I’m wearing a cup.” Gunner says with a laugh.

“I do not think you are ready, but you shall learn.” Wilhelm’s says and smiles stepping into the ring.

As soon as he enters the ring gunner goes for a right cross to the head. Sensing the blow coming he rolls out of the way and gets into his fighting stance. Gunner smiles and the two begin to circle each other. Gunner goes for a jab but now Wilhelm is ready and grabs his wrist, then still holding the wrist he brings his knee up into Gunners ribs. Gunner coughs but Wilhelm is not done. Quickly he spins, keeping hold of the wrist and pulls the arm up between the shoulder blades, then a quick right cross to the head. Dropping Gunner to his knees, Wilhelm letting go of the arm now. Gunner however is far from done, shaking his head he makes a quick jab to Wilhelm’s gut knocking the wind out of him, then an uppercut staggering him but not quite knocking him down. Getting to his feet he begins to face off against Wilhelm again. Wilhelm snarls and decided that it is time to take off the kid gloves. Shifting to his wolf form he watches as Gunner eyes at first grow large, then a smile comes across his face. He also sees that Gunners stance changes, it is far more serious now. The two begin to circle one another once again, this time it is Wilhelm that makes the first move, he knows he is close enough for a surprise strike his alpha taught him. Using the springs of his feet he lunges and body tackles Gunner, before Gunner can do anything he lets loose with a quick right cross, knocking gunner out cold. 

Gunner gasps as he is snapped awake with the splash of the ice-cold water.

“Holy shit, damn, I haven’t been put down like that for some time. You’re a werewolf, you could have said so. Big bastard like you, I don’t think you’ll have a problem at the bar. Mind you we do have a few wolves of our own here.” Gunner says and extends his hand in a shake. 

Wilhelm helps his up and the two shake, he was glad that he didn’t take it personal, truth be told he was barely using his training. 

“I’ve caught their scent, does this mean I probably got the job” Wilhelm ask as the two begin to take off their pads

“Ya, I’ll talk to Gavin. Have you start tonight. Show up around 8 and he’ll give you the run down.” He says and the with that goes back to the locker room and changes into his cloths. 

Once the both are changed, he steps back out and hops on the back of the bike.

“Tell me where you live, and I’ll drop you off.” Gunner asks before starting the bike.

“Don’t know the name of the place, but it’s a little shit hole apartment complex in the warehouse district” He says shaking his head.

“That place, ya I know where it is, and the name is called the Parkview plaza, if you can believe that.” That said he starts the bike up and then takes off.

It takes no time for them to get to his place, once there he stops and Wilhelm hands him back the helmet. Gunner only shakes his head and takes off to go about his day. 

Wilhelm now happy that he has a job, and that little problem is taken care of he can think of school and getting into a better place then this. As he starts to walk to his apartment, he hears the screams of a shouting match going on. Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath and keeps walking, until he hears a slap, and a woman begin to sob. Well he said he was going to start to clean this place up, guess he’s starting sooner then he thought.

Closing his eyes, he listens and pinpoints the apartment it is coming from and taps on the door. The shouting stops but the sobbing doesn’t. The door cracks open and Wilhelm finds himself staring into a pair of brown bloodshot eyes, the scent of whiskey wafts out of the room and he wants to shake his head but stops himself.

“Sounds like someone might need some help in there, anything I can do.” Wilhelm asks keeping his tone polite.

“Go fuck yourself” The man says and slams the door. 

Before he can raise his hand to knock again Wilhelm hears another slap and more sobbing. Time to play nice is over. Snarling he takes a step back and then with one swift kick, he breaks the door in. The scene before him is just what he thought. The man, probably in his thirties, dark hair and brown bloodshot eyes is in a set of coveralls, a woman is on the ground in front of him, her dirty blond hair is a mess and she has red marks all over her face. Hearing the door brake open the man turns, in his hand is a bottle of what Wilhelm can only assume is whisky. Before the man can say anything, Wilhelm grabs him by the hear and slams his head against the wall. As he is dazed, he steps behind him and lands a quick punch to the kidney. This drops the man to the ground on his side where Wilhelm slams a foot into his side hearing bones break.

“Listen, I’m only going to say this once. Men don’t hit women. She wants to keep you, that’s up to her, but if I hear your beating her again, next time, this isn’t going to stop with a beating.” He says and snarls at the man.

Satisfied with his work he goes back to his apartment, he also makes a mental note to himself to see if he can’t make friends with Gunner, having access to the gym would help him keep in shape.

For almost an hour he waits, wondering if he will hear a siren, but nothing comes. The man has clearly taken his threat seriously. A smile crosses his face thinking of the way this is going. Yes, he will establish himself here, this building will be his territory, and he will hold it as any son of Fenris would.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's pack learns about Wilhelm

Wilhelm stands in his assigned section of the club, it’s nearly three in the mourning and it is almost closing time, he’s been on the job for a week. It’s a nice job, and an easy one. He stands there and looks intimidating, between him and Gunner most people think twice about starting anything. In the one week he’s been here there has only been two fights, not even anything that big, couple of kids got a little out of hand, first fight one went to throw a punch, but Gunner stopped it before it landed. Seeing him, and then when he stepped next to him, the kid calmed down and both were told to leave, and they did just that. The second fight was even less eventful, one kid bumbled into another, spilled a drink, there was some shouting, but Wilhelm laid a hand on his shoulder and everything calmed down. He replaced the kids drink, and things went back to normal.

“times almost up. Gavin’s gonna do last call and we’ll start to watch start ushering the kids out.” Gunner says and nods to the door.

Just as he finishes his sentence, he hears Gavin shout out that it is last call. At that they also watch the usual rituals of the night, the waitresses begin cleaning up. The regulars pay their tabs, only two or three actual order a last drink. And they are the normal ones, and they know that these are no real problems. The last drink finished they pay their tabs and leave. The bar emptied the waitresses, bartenders, and bouncers all clean the bar, putting things away, getting dishes and glasses in the washers, wiping down the tables, the usual. 

“Wilhelm, well two things tonight. One, I got your pay, but I need something from you, and I hope you have it” Gavin says and walks up to Wilhelm.

He smiles seeing Gavin approach, it had taken him almost the whole week to get the right forms, and he had to borrow cash from Gunner to pay for the filing and for the visa itself, but he got it. a full work visa, and a student one as well. Which means he defiantly must make sure enroll tomorrow, well today now. Knowing just what Gavin wants he pulls his wallet up and tosses it to Gavin. Gavin catches it midair and flips it open. He knows that since the wallet was handed to him then its okay for him to look through it. There isn’t much anyway, a little cash, an id card, and yep tucked in there is both is work visa and student visa.

“Student visa too, does this mean I need to start your schedule differently” 

“I work the same schedule, tight fit but I make it work” He says smiling

“What about homework, studies, that shit” Gavin says tossing him back the wallet.

“Homework, how bad is it, in Swedeen we have almost no homework” He asks knowing it was going to be different but didn’t know how much.

“Your gonna need time let me leave it at that. Tell you what, we’ll give you a week to adjust and then if you need, we can work something out.” He says and grabs his jacket. 

The group then leaves the bar, Gavin locking up behind them. The Three waitresses all pile into a nice ford Taurus, they always car pool, Gavin hops into an old beat up tuck, and Wilhelm climbs on the back of Gunners bike. Each saying their goodbyes they take off. Gunner takes him home and without a word he gives him back the helmet and goes to his apartment. 

As he moves through the halls he smiles, there are no screaming matches, no shouting, no signs of any kind of fighting at all. He has cleaned house. Over the last week he has watched this place, taken aside all the bad influences and set them straight. The abusive husband has as far as he knows cleaned up his act. There were a couple of bullies he had to set straight, and only one case of drugs. That one he handled in person, kicked three kinds of living shit out of the kid, then followed him to the dealer, then last night before he went to work, grabbed the guy and dragged him out to the woods, then gave him blood wings. He’s sure it will get noticed, but he knows it can’t be traced back to him. 

Liam is walking through the preserve as he catches the scent of blood, not quite fresh, but not old either. Cautiously he tracks the scent and soon finds the source. A young black man early thirties, he knows this guy, seen him on the streets, a low-level hood. Drug dealer, maybe a little higher then street level. At first, he’s not surprised at the death, hoods like him live short lives, but quickly he sees the oddity of the death, he has been bound to a tree, his back cut along the spine, and his lungs pulled out. Seeing the brutality of the death he cannot help but loose his breakfast all over the roots of the tree. Blood wings. He must get to his pack, they have a problem. This is a Viking punishment. 

Running the whole way he manages to find the four other members of the pack. Mason is sitting with his feet up on a table reading a book, Corey is glancing around looking at all the kids coming in. Nolen is fiddling with a piece of paper, probably trying to figure out his homework, Theo is just siting there his eyes closed, might be dozing he’s not sure. 

“Mason, tell me everything you know about time traveling viking ghost zombies.” Liam asks his voice exited 

“Well that’s a hell of a way to say good mourning, and you need to lay off the wolfsbane.” Mason says and turns the page on his book

“Those can’t be real” Corey says shaking his head

“I don't know, Corey, that's why I'm asking. This is serious, Mase.” Liam says and sits at the table his eyes focused on Mason.

“How can any question about time traveling viking ghost zombies be serious? Also if it was a zombie or a ghost would it really need time travel?” Mason asks wondering what could have possibly got into his friends head.

“Well this mourning in the woods I found a body, some thug, but he was split down the spine and his lungs were pulled out. You know, blood wings, Viking death. So obviously a Viking has come back from the past to kill people, that’s why I’m asking about time travel, the zombie and ghost part are just to cover my bases….in case he’s not from the past but some undead thing.” Liam says shaking his head 

“I had nothing to do with it. I wasn't me.” Theo says, his voice sounding a bit boarded.

“Dout it was a time traveling Viking, or a zombie, or a ghost. Probably a history buff like you? You know someone into Vikings and that kind of stuff. Think horses, not zebras, Liam.” Mason says putting down his book

Sure he is making fun of his friend, but the death has peeked his interest. Someone giving a victim blood wings is out of the ordinary.

“What about zebras?” Nolen asks looking up from his work

“Keep up nolen, blood wings, dead body, Vikings” Corey says and everyone gets up as they hear the first bell ring.

Wilhelm takes a deep breath as he sees the high school, he’s not sure he’s ready for this, so many people. Taking a deep breath, he begins to make his way to the school, as he makes his way to the doors, he sees a lot of the students seem to be giving him a wide birth, at first he begins to panic, but then he notices that he is a good two heads taller then most everyone, and quite a bit wider. As he walks through the doors, he is stopped by an older man, probably forties, with wild brown hair and an odd teenage like face.

“Holy crap kid, look at the size of you, what’s your name…...never mind doesn’t matter. You play lacrosse,” The man says and starts to circle him

“No, I have never played.” Wilhelm says trying to move forward to get to the school

“Doesn’t matter, after school, get to the field, I’ll have someone find you, what’s your name” He asks again, operantly this time caring about the answer

“Wilhelm” Wilhelm says and isn’t sure how he’s going to tell this man that he can’t join any team. He has enough on his plate as is.

“Good, I’ll tell them to look for the giant. Holy crap kid your gonna be great” He says and with a smile on is face goes about his way.   
Shaking his head, he makes his way into the school and soon finds the office. Seeing a woman behind the office he gives her his best smile. 

“I am a new student here, I would like to enroll and get a schedule.” He says and smiles at the woman.

“Yes, we were told you were coming today, we have your schedule. And a map with it, we couldn’t find your transcript, so we kept your classes simple, and you will have to choose your electives by next week, for now you have three free periods. “ 

The day passes in a daze of studies and lectures, never has he panicked more about getting through the next stage in his education. Where is from the classes are sometimes an hour to two hours long. And the classes alter every other day. Here the classes are only forty-five minutes and they are the same every day, luckily he is able to use his free periods to catch up. They put him in mostly simple classes, basic math and English, and basic science, then gym, that one of course is one he enjoys the most. He did notice however that at lunch there was a group of teens that seem to be staring at him. 

He wanted to say that they might be wolves, but he caught no scent from them. Really nothing was out of the ordinary until it was gym. He was given a simple gym uniform, when he stripped in the locker room, he saw two of the kids stare hard at him. Both were younger kids, well his age probably. But he saw some of them pointing at his ink. Then they did the class, sprints, some weights and some of the others did some lacrosse, he held the equipment but didn’t do much of anything, he was way out of his league. Instead he held the stick and ran from one side to the other. The coach yelled at him a lot, but he expected that.  
As he goes back into the gym he is pulled to the side by the coach. 

“You’re a damn big man. And your fast, but no skill. Doesn’t matter, we’ll get someone to teach you what you need.” The coach says and walks around him again.

“I’m sorry, I can’t play lacrosse, I have too much going on already.” He says and with that walks back into the looker room to shower. 

He strips and is soaping himself up as one of the kids that was staring at him walks up to him. Liam and Corey trade a glance to one another and decide that now is the time to ask some simple questions. Liam insisting that this is the time traveling Viking, and a werewolf to boot. They will say this though, the pain he must have gone through to get those is incredible, after all with them tattoos must be burned on.

“Those are some interesting tattoos you got, what are they.” Corey asks looking at the hammer that takes up his chest.

“This one is the hammer Mjolnir, the tree on my back is Yggdrasil and all those that inhabit it. some other details but thank you” He says standing with a bit more pride, after all each of these means something to him and are a mark of pride and honor to him.

“Are you a Viking werewolf” Liam asks already knowing the answer, after all this one either doesn’t try to mask his scent or doesn’t know how.

“Is he okay” Wilhelm says his head cocked as he looks over at Liam. 

What the hell kind of question is that, and he seemed so serious about it.

“Forgive him, too many sugar puffs, anyway those are symbols of norse mythology right” Corey says not really liking the way he has to take lead but Liam can’t follow a serious train of thought right now.

“Funny thing about that, it’s not a myth to me. I am an Odinist these are the symbols of my religion.” He says trying not to get defensive, he knows most see the old ways as only myth, that those gods do not listen anymore. 

“So, you are a viking” Liam says getting exited

“I’m a norseman, Vikings died out a long time ago. But if you are asking weather I follow the old ways or not then yes.” Wilhelm says and goes to leave the shower

Before they can say anything more, they hear the first bell, all three of them know that time is almost up and so quickly dress and are just in time to leave before second bell. 

“it’s him, he’s the Viking, he killed the guy” Liam says as he walks the hall with Corey

“We don’t know that. And if it is, we don’t know why, we’ll talk to mason see what he thinks.” Corey says shaking his head.

Liam may not have noticed some of the other tattoos, but he did. On the right arm a branch of mistletoe and wolfsbane, and a flower of mountain ash, all of those are weaknesses to werewolves, so why would he have tattoos of them.

“Fine, maybe mason is right, but I’m telling you he is a Viking, probably wants to take over the town. That’s what they do you know, they invade and take over, he’s probably got friends coming.” Liam says shivering a bit.

The school day done Wilhelm goes back to his complex, walking and deep in his own thoughts he has no idea that he is being followed by Corey. After talking with Mason they made the plan that Corey would follow him, for one day, maybe more, until they learn something about him. They also plan on keeping Theo away from him. And keep Liam away for a bit. They are trying to be sneeky and he is failing, Wilhelm probably already his the spaz burned in his mind. As he walks in the woman at the desk, a cigarette in her mouth, he has never seen here without one, waves him over.

“You got a package, had someone hall it up to your room. It was heavy” She says and then waves him away. 

Not sure what to think, and sure as hell not sure who would be sending him a package he goes up to his room and opens the door. Still not having found any reason to lock it.   
especially now that the other tenants know he lives in this apartment and fear him. The room is just as he left it, except for a large trunk in the center of the room. Seeing the trunk, he is stunned, it is easily six feet long, two feet wide and four feet deep. Stepping closer and looking at it he can see that it is a solid wood chest, and all along each edge are burned runes. Smiling he open it and his heart warms at what he sees and smells. The first thing to hit him is the scent of home. Pine, pitch and the pack, he can smell Vilkis, Farkes and Alea. In the trunk he pulls out a drinking horn, a bottle of mead. A shirt of chainmail, his dagger, his hand axe and what looks like a briefcase about two feet long, two feet wide and three inches deep. Setting this to the side he digs further, a jar of honey and a container of honey combs, a bunch of reindeer jerky, bread baked with herbs. A reindeer pelt folded, a small perfume bottle with a clear fluid in it, and a couple of pieces of paper folded and tapes to this, and last, the banner to the pack, not the red with the black wolf head, but the forest green with a yellow horse head. The banner to the sons of Fenris.   
Taking the banner out he quickly finds a place on the wall and hangs it. seeing and smelling all of this, he is instantly hit with a pang of homesickness. But that was his old home and now he must make one here. But they gave him these things, he is not forgotten. And he will remember where he came from.   
He then flips open the briefcase and is shocked and a little confused at what he sees. In front of him is a bastard sword, but broken into four pieces, the hilt, the handle and pommel and the blade in two pieces. He wonders if this will work like a normal blade when he puts it together, or if it is just a kind of decorative piece to hang on the wall, but that doesn’t seem right for his pack. He shuts the case and then looks at the little perfume bottle. Taking the papers off the bottle he flips them open and reads the note.

Wilhelm, 

This might help you with your rage training. We believe that scent might be the key” 

This is all the note says 

Looking at his phone he sees that he has a good 5 hours before work, so four hours before he must leave. Taking a long deep breath, he pulls out his book bag and begins to look over the homework, they Gavin was right when he said he might have to reevaluate his schedule, there seems to be a ton of this work. Looking it over he flips open the math first, it was never his strongest subject and he hates doing it, but it is better to do it now then to wait after work, he’ll leave work at 4, grab a ride with Gunner and that puts him home by 4:20, crash for two hours shower then some more work, that gets him out by 7 at school by 8. A hard schedule, but what is he going to do, he must work to make rent and bills, must go to school to graduate. It is what it is. Shoving all that to the side he gets down to work. Setting his phone alarm so that he stops in an hour. 

An hour later his alarm goes off and he sees that not only had he gotten through the math, and some of the science, but he was at least able to look at the English, that one he knows he is going to fail. He must read a book and then write a report. Writing the report is no problem, but when is he going to have time to read any book. He’ll have to think on that, maybe he can get some pages in on his breaks or lunch. Either way that doesn’t matter right now, right know he must sleep. Shoving his books aside he lays down on the floor, using his duffle as a pillow then pulls the reindeer pelt over as a blanket.

Corey sits and waits outside the complex, not the place he wants to be caught with his guard down, this is the kind of place he reads about in the paper when it says   
something about drugs, or gangs. He wonders what Wilhelm is doing here but knows that it is probably the best he can do, after all he just got to this country. He waits out there for almost five hours, then around 7 he sees Wilhelm leave the complex begin to walk. He waits for a bit and then begins to follow him, finally coming to the end at the bar The Thorny Rose. Corey instantly wonders how he could get in but figures he won’t know until he tries himself. Using his chameleon abilities, he manages to slip in and sees that the bar is just opening. He watches as a large man, dark skin and dark hair tosses Wilhelm a black t shirt with the bar name on it. He talks to he people in the place and smiles when he’s waved at by the bartender, then he takes his place in the corner standing like a stone, obviously he is a bouncer. Corey sits in a dark corner and waits. For the whole night he watches him, and somewhat regrets that he is the one that must be here. There is nothing here to see. He’s just standing here, doing a job. Greeting some of the regulars, flirting with some of the girls. But he doesn’t think that there is anything serious to it. All night he watches, then three in the mourning the bar is closed, and he steps out the way, and waits, about an hour later he watches as Wilhelm steps out with the others, each waving their goodbyes and going their separate ways. Wilhelm then gets behind the other bouncer on his bike and the two take off. He knows that it is too late for them to be doing anything, and that he is probably going to the apartment. He himself is beat and goes home, almost falling asleep on the way, good thing he walked.

It is early the next mourning as Mason is walking to school as he hears his phone go off. Pulling it out he sees that it is a text for Corey.

-hay, not gonna make it to school. Long night-

-are you alright- Mason text back quickly, wondering if him watching Wilhelm might have gone wrong.

-fine, watching Wilhelm didn’t end tell 4am- Corey texts back and then turning his phone over falls back to sleep. It was a much longer night then he was ready for. And if the swede does this he wonders how.

Seeing the last text, he knows that Corey is probably out by now. He’s not happy that they he can’t get a report, but if he really was out until 4 then he’s not surprised. In truth the swede doesn’t seem dangerous but the murder and those tattoos all point to him being the killer. He’ll talk to the others to see what they say this afternoon, Corey should be with them again by then.

For the rest of the week Wilhelm feels something following him, but each time he looks around there is nothing there. And no scent of wolf. He knew that he would be watched, if there is a wolf pack then of course they are watching him. He has a feeling it might be the kid Liam, he seemed powerful, he doesn’t think he’s an alpha, but perhaps a Bata, maybe even a thane. If he’s the one watching he’s damn good at it. doesn’t matter, he’s not doing anything wrong, he hasn’t even had to clean up any problems lately, his complex is nice and clean now. The problems have all vanished, or at least dulled down that they are no longer a concern. So now he can spend his time working on what he really wants to, his training. He was also able to talk to Gavin, they had changed up his schedule, gave him Friday, Saturday and Sunday off. But to make sure he gets the time he needs he goes in early on the days he works. He used his first free day to set up what will be his training area, an old abandoned park, he bought about two dozen four by four posts, then he a Gunner set them in the ground in no real pattern, when Gunner asked, he said he was going to use it for training. Gunner being the man he is just left it at that but did tell him that the gym was always open for him, all he had to do was ask. Also tipped him off on going to the library for audio books, for his reports. 

Corey lets out a sigh, for the last week he has been following the swede, and each day he has had almost nothing to report to Mason. Not to mention the whole time Liam has been chopping at the bit to confront the swede, tell him how he got here and when the other Vikings are coming. For some reason he is still bent on the idea that this is some kind of invasion. Luckly mason has kept him under control. Theo offered to help get answers, but the way he said it they were pretty sure he wasn’t just going to ask questions, and since no one knows what Wilhelm is capable of, not to mention They are trying to keep Theo on the straight and narrow, they told him no. The fourth day he took a chance and got into the swede’s apartment and was shocked at what he saw. The man lived in a shit hole. A one room place with only a bathroom. Not even a bed. No pictures on the wall, a banner, green with a yellow horse head in the center. And a chest, the chest was huge and looked to be made of oak, normally he would leave it alone, but this was recon, so he opened it. and there was nothing much, food, a horn, fur, it looks like a kind of deer. And a briefcase, and a shirt of chainmail, it looks like a short sleaved shirt of metal and is stitched up the side, he’s guessing to change the fit. then he found the weapons, a large knife, single edged, the blade tip looked like the Japanese type, but the edge instead of on the curved side, was on the straight side, on the blade were swirls and what looked like Celtic knot work. The handle was either bone or horn. And it was big the length of his forearm. Then the axe, a hand axe one side pointed like a pick, the head of the axe has some markings as well, the same kind of knotwork. Both the knife and the axe are razor sharp. Carefully he lays them back in the chest. Then he flips open the lid on the briefcase and is shocked at what he sees, it looks like a sword, but broken into four pieces. He wants to put it together, to see just what he is looking at, but that would be taking too much of a risk. Then yesterday he watched as Wilhelm and the other bouncer went to some park, abandoned and set up a bunch of posts, the bouncer apparently either had a pickup or borrowed one, they spent half the day doing this, then said their goodbyes, the swede then went to some second hand shop and bought a bunch of shirts, red and blue, no other colors. And now, now he’s following him again, but this time he is more then certain he will learn something. From the look of it he’s boing back to the park, but now in one hand he has a shopping bag, and in the other, he has that briefcase. Carefully he follows him keeping his chameleon abilities on high, watching carefully he sees Wilhelm stop when he comes to the posts. Carefully he puts the briefcase down, then takes the shopping bag and begins to put shirts on all the posts, the wind shifts, and Corey can smell blood. He then watches Wilhelm pull something out of his pocket and spray it on the shirts, but only the blue ones. He cocks his head and wonders just what this man is doing. 

With mounting curiosity, he watches as Wilhelm sets a small trap, nothing serious, a spring trap using a sapling tree, at most it will whip and hurt but no damage, well it might cut the skin. 

Wilhelm walks to the park where he has laid out his training area, Lot said that scent might be the key to control, reading the book he got what he has to do is find something that breaks through his rage, and learn to focus on that….once he learns how to focus, he can pick more things. For instance, the bottle he was given has the scent of children, werewolf cubs to be exact. If he can stop himself from cutting them down by catching their scent, then he knows he can control it, and tie that control to other things, either scent, maybe even sight. But first he must find something to break the control the rage has. He of course rubbed hamburger on all the shirts, give them the scent of blood. It will trigger as a target. Once at the part he sets his case down and begins to put the shirts on the posts, the smell of blood making him salivate. At least he’ll have burgers tonight, usually he eats at the club, hell the only time he really eats is at the school at lunch and his break at the club. He’s not even sure he has anything in his fridge, well tell he bought the burger meat. 

That done he pulls the perfume bottle out of his pocket and begins to spray the blue shirts, not much, but enough that he can smell the cub scent over the blood, the scent of cubs makes him smile, he used to love being a babysitter at home, oh sure they were all a little wild, but who wasn’t. the set up done he goes to where he had chosen to start, there is a small sapling tree, taking a simple string from his pocket he bends the tree down, then picking up a stick he plants that in the ground and ties the string to each. Stepping on the twig will make the tree fly up, high enough it will slap and maybe cut his face, that should trigger the rage. Bending down he snaps open his case and begins his training

Corey watches with renewed intensity as Wilhelm snaps open his case, he watches and listens carefully as the swede begins to assemble the blade Wilhelm starts by carefully sliding the first part of blade through hilt, there is a click sound, then slides handle over the tang of the blade, another click sound. Lines up the second piece of the blade, a final click. On the final click two points shoot out of the hilt on either side of the blade making a V like shape. The blade now hole looks to be almost four and a half feet long, what they call a bastard sword. At first, he watches as Wilhelm only holds the blade tip up. Then like lightening he begins to practice with it. Standing he watches as he starts with a downward swing, then holds the blade straight out for three seconds. Then he spins it behind his back and dropping to one knee he brings it up in both hands like someone about to stab downward. He rolls to the ground then is back on his feet with a swing to the side, still on his knees he holds the blade in the flats of his hand like his is worshiping it, then with a jerk of his arms he tosses the blade in the air, hopping to his feet he catches it, then does a series of figure eight moves, both in front and behind his back. Then brings the blade back in front of him, the hilt about at chest level, his elbows out like you might see a knight do. He then watches as he flips the blade so it is tip down, Corey watches as he lets the handle of the blade roll down from his wrist to elbow of his outstretched right arm, then with a twitch of his muscle he sees the blade bounce to elbow of his left arm and he rolls it to the left hand, the whole time the blade is spinning, the tip never hits the ground, Grabbing the handle with his left hand he tosses it casually to the right hand where he rolls the handle flipping the blade over the back of his right hand, then catching it in the same hand, the tip of the blade now pointed up.

Seeing all of this sends a shiver down Corey’s body, this man is not just a wolf, but a fighter and from the look of it he is swordsman. If he is the enemy, then they will have to be very careful. 

Finishing his practice with the blade he wonders how the blade was made, it was four pieces but after assembling them, it feels as if they were never separated, Kodlack would have said something about ancient dwarven secrets, but he knows better, it was just an extremely skilled smith with some kind of hidden talent, he doubts magic or some ancient secret was used but you never can tell. Taking a deep breath, he begins his real training. Closing his eyes, he places his foot and the twig and just like that, the sapling slaps at his face, cutting his cheek, then there is nothing but the red haze.

Corey watches with a shock of fear as the swordsman he just saw vanishes before him, and nothing but a brutal killer is unleashed. With a roar of rage Wilhelm goes for the posts smelling the blood. All the elegance and beauty of his swordsmanship is gone, and now there is only brutal hacking. A single swing and the post is cleaved, cutting right through the shirt. The hacking only lasts perhaps two minutes and then he watches as Wilhelm drops to his knees his sword dropping. He watches as Wilhelm picks up the remains of one of the blue shirts and sniff it, and then lets loose with a howl, to Corey it sounds like one of the saddest most mournful howls he has ever heard, so much pain in that one sound. He wants to go to him, find out what could cause that kind of pain, but no, he can’t let his emotions ruin the mission. He then watches as Wilhelm goes back to the case, breaks down his blade, and puts it away, then walks back home.

When he is sure that Wilhelm is gone, he slowly makes his way to the posts, taking a scrap of red shirt he smells it, there is only the smell of blood, taking the scrap of blue shirt he takes a sniff, the smell of blood as well, but over powering this, is the smell of sweat. 

“let me take a sniff” Liam says and smiles as he watches Corey jump. He is always happy when he can get the jump on their spy

Corey hands him the two strips of cloth and watches as Liam smells first the red, then the blue, smelling the blue his eyes grow huge and he smells it again. He is also happy to see that behind Liam is Mason, at least he knows that Liam won’t just dash off and do something.

“Sweat” Corey says not sure why that should matter.

“Not just sweat, children, werewolf children…. he sprayed this on the shirts right” Liam says his eyes growing large

“Ya” Corey says and begins to think.

“I told you, he’s training to kill our children, he’ll come with his hord, kill all the men and children, and take our women” Liam says looking at mason.

In that instant it all comes to play, looking at Liam Mason sees just how it all fits and just how alike the two are. The rage that he saw, Wilhelm is like him in the way he has bursts of rage that he cannot control. He’s trying to train himself to see, or in this case smell a friend from an enemy. If he can learn to control it, even harness it.

“Liam, he’s like you, the rage, you saw it, he was a skill swordsman but after that slap to the face he lost control, he wasn’t fighting, just hacking away at those posts.” Mason says his eyes lighting up.

“So why the smell of kids” Corey asks looking at the remains of the posts.

“He’s training to control it. he didn’t want to kill those kids, he was trying to make the smell of children stop him from cutting down those posts….it didn’t work, but he’s trying something” Mson says thinking that if Wilhelm has the same rage, and can control it…..then they can help Liam.

“Do you think it can be controlled” Corey asks also coming to the same thought that is Wilhelm can learn control then so can Liam

“He seems to think so. We need to talk to him, find out why he’s here.” Mason says and gets up laying a hand on his friends’ shoulder.

“I told you why, invasion, doesn’t anyone listen” Liam says growling that no one is listening to him. 

“I think I have an idea, what about the bar, he has weekends off but he’s there during the week, send someone to talk to him. Maybe drop the act and let him know that we are watching him.” Corey says thinking that maybe if he knows a pack is evaluating him, he might show off some of his potential. As long as it’s not him that has to go.

“Your right, the bar is the right place, it’s public and that might keep our pack safe. I’ll figure out who to send. This is going to take a bit to think about” Mason says putting his hand to his chin. He will have to pick carefully. 

“I’m acting alpha and I say we just go down there and ask him just what he wants, and let him know that there is no chance he’s getting our land.” Liam says snarling, why won’t they listen, this man is a danger.

“Liam I’m going to try and explain this one more time, he’s not a Viking, there are no Vikings. He is Swedish and a werewolf….yes he prays to the same gods as the Vikings did, but he’s not a Viking. There is no invasion coming. He’s just a new wolf, and if he killed that man, then yes he is dangerous. That’s all. I swear once you get an idea stuck in your head it’s like pulling teeth.” Mason says shaking his head a bit irritated but this is normal with Liam.

“I think it’s obvious he’s dangerous” Corey says and gestures to the haked apart posts.

Mason only lets out a sigh, corey makes a point. This man is obviously a fighter, and probably the killer. He just wants to know why he’s a killer. He’s hoping they can handle this and get things under control. But if not he knows the spring break is coming up, and Scott is coming home to see his mother, and the pack. For now they have to play this by ear.


	4. final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new group of hunters come to Beacon Hill

Monroe takes a deep breath as the doors of the Citadel open. She had to comb through decades of notes to find these people. The Ardents were one of the oldest of the families in the hunters, but they were far from the oldest, and the hunters, well now that she has learned of these people, it makes her feel like her group were just kids playing at war. The citadel as they call it is an old abandoned church, a cathedral really, lost in the black forests of Germany. This is where some of the first hunters came from, the inside is stark and only the stone and pews as she looks around a kind of shiver grips her.

“why have you come to us child” a man says as he steps out of the shadows of the room.  
The man looks to be in his mid-forties and is dressed in a priest’s cassock his hands folded in front of him. 

“I am in search of the ones calling themselves Hospitallers.” Monroe says almost sure that she is staring right at one.

“For what do you seek them my dear” He says his eyes growing cold, like two pits of ice-cold water. 

“I am a hunter from America, we…. we failed, and I seek guidance” She says and gives him a good long look. 

She sees that yes, he is dressed as a catholic priest, with the cassock, the dog collar, and even a set of rosaries, but on the right side of his color is a small red cross. 

“Tell me the story.” He says and gestures for her to take a pew

“We were at Becon Hills, hunters have been there for a while. We were hunter a pack of wolves, they managed to overcome us. They have a true alpha.” She says hoping that she will not have to go to much detail.

“Forgive me, but did you say that you were fighting wolves, what were their ages, a true alpha has not been seen for a great deal of time.” He asks cautiously

“Most were…. young, teens, but a few were older, and there were other details.” Monroe says lowering her head in shame.

“I see, a true alpha, yes I believe we can help you. Brother Blackavar, please assemble a team that I might talk to them. It seems that I shall be going to California for a bit.” The man says and with that turns his back on Monroe

“I can’t wait to get my revenge. When shall I meet the team that I will be leading?” Monroe says standing with pride.

“I believe you are confused, you have already proved your ineptitude in this matter. I shall lead the team myself. You shall come if you feel necessary, however you shall do nothing, assist in nothing, and say nothing.” Turning and glaring at her now.

“Fine, but I want vengeance on one. his name is Nolan Holloway, he was a hunter that betrayed us to the wolves” She says snarling remembering the young teen that turned traitor.

“I believe I might be able to use that information.” He says and with that he turns his back on her and leaves. 

Wilhelm sits on the roof staring at the stars and the almost new moon. Tomorrow night is the new moon, he will take part in the rite of the flaming spear, and the great hunt. Thinking about the hunt he feels a pain come over him. For the last two months he has been here he has never been so lonely. There is a pack looking over him, he doesn’t know who is in charge, well at least who the acting alpha is. But he has been in contact with one of their people, a human by the name of Mason. They talked a lot and Mason said that he thinks he could be a great addition to the pack, but they have a problem with his methods. Since he has been here, he has butchered over 17 people. First there was the man in the woods, second there was a small group of people that he found trying to rob a car, the robbing didn’t make him kill them, it was that when the old man driving tried to fight back, they began to beat him, they were going to beat him to death, instead, he killed them. Then he found where the main gang causing the problem was coming from, set the place on fire and when people began to run out, he butchered them in the street. Luckily all of this was written up as gang violence, but the pack knew it was him. A few of them agreed with him, he was even told that one of them, a wolf by the name of Liam said that their old alpha, Derik would probably agree. But their new alpha, someone named Scott never allowed killing. So, for now he would never be allowed in their pack. But in another month Scott was coming home for vacation and Mason said he would talk to him, tell Scott about him and then maybe even arrange a meeting. Mason told him that Scott was an open-minded person. Still he has never felt so lonely, and it is always worst during the great hunt. This is the second one, and during the first one he wanted so much to have another person with him, maybe two or three, yes to have a great hunt with a pack, the idea makes him hang his head. Not this time, maybe never, Scott may not accept him. Then he will still be an omega, no pack and no family, but if it comes to the worst he can go back to Sweden, become one of Hel’s hounds, Lot would take him back he is sure of it. just as this last thought runs through his mind, he hears his phone go off, not a call, just his alarm, time to get to work. Taking a deep breath, he makes his way to the stairs and down to the street and then off to work. 

It is near noon as Vervain is approached by one of his men, The hospitallers have been in Becon Hills for only an hour, but Monroe can tell they are no amateurs, long before they even arrived they had accommodations, a large house, old but still in good shape, rented not bought, and when she entered with then she found it had been set up already. All the furniture except for chairs, and some tables but these chairs are not ones for comfort, simply purposeful. Also waiting for them where cases and crates, all with the weapons and equipment, now set in the manner they had wished she sees that it too has the feel of a church, simple, streamline, the only adornment is the flags on the walls, a plain black flag with a cross made of four arrows heads pointed inward in white. 

“Blackavar, fetch the hounds we shall begin today. And I assume that proper items have been allowed for” Vervain asks and looks around the house.

“Yes sir” One of the men says and with a snap of the fingers two men approach Vervain. 

Monroe looks at then and sees that they are brothers, not twins perhaps but close only two years apart perhaps. And almost identical. 

“Monroe I would like to introduce you to the hounds, Demetri and Nickolas. Our own wolves” He says and turns to them. 

“You keep wolves, they are the enemy.” Monroe says snarling at him now.

“Did you know that our common dogs were the descendants of wolves. Yes, we took and tamed them. WE have done much the same to them. You see, we have first removed their claws, and with a bit of work and science we have ensured that they did not grow back. Then since they still seemed quite aggressive, we had them nurtured. “Vervain says and with that another member of the squad approaches in his hands are two sets of cloths, bought at the local shops allowing for the hounds to blend in.

“if they can’t fight, what good are they” Monroe says not where what to make of this group of hunters.

“Demetri, you go north to south, Nickolas, you go east to west, go, do as you have been trained.” Vervain says and with that go to a metal briefcase and opens it

The two wolves nod, then change into the new cloths and leave, their job has been told and they do not delay. Inside the case are a set of weapons and tools. 

“What is your orders sir” Blackavar asks looking at the commander.

“We wait for the information from the hounds, we know that wolves and other things are hear, but we do not know where to find them, or how many humans have been seduced by them. A man who blindly jumps to battle is a man quickly eliminated. Train with what you think you shall need and prepare. That is all” The man says smiling at his underling.

With that done the team begins to unpack the things left for them. Seeing them Monroe believes that they are preparing for a war, much like her hunters, but these men brought almost none of the modern firearms. Old weapons, swords, axes, knives all are set on tables with reverence, more modern toys, flying disks, small silver balls that explode, whips of wire are also laid out and the men look it all over, some letting their hands drift over the weapons like familiar friends. The last thing unpacked is a large two-handed sword, the blade nearly four feet, the handle another foot and a half. Blackavar slowly and with reverence unpacks this and then laying the blade and handle in the flat of his hands presents it to Vervain. Vervain smiles and takes the blade from him, then gently unsheathes it, the blade is polished but deep ripples of black run all along the blade, it is made of Damascus, and is razor sharp.

“isn’t it about time you boys joined the modern age” Monroe says and goes to pick up one of the knives, but her wrist is grabbed by one of the underlings who only glares at her.

“our tools have not changed in centuries, except for some more interesting additions. This is because our enemy and our vocation has not changed. And please do not touch, you have proved your ineptitude and touching our finery would only sully it. Your hunters with their more modern approach, it sickens me. You see this blade, it has a name, but you cannot know it. it has taken the lives of unholy abominations for more then a millennium, you could never imagine its power, it’s life, it’s history, even I, the commander of this unit of the hospitallers am humbled in its presence. And you insist on more modern weapons, what are they to this great cleanser.” Vervain says and tucks the blade back into it’s sheath as one would tuck a lover into bed.

Corey watches as Wilhelm stands on top of the stump of some ancient tree, the diameter as large as a dining room table. In his hands he holds a long oak staff, his head down as he begins to whisper the rite into the shadows. Around him are a few large metal pots, each holding a small fire, giving the place a haunting look. As Wilhelm’s lips stop moving, he watches as the bright orange light of the fire turns a ghostly blue and from the tip of the staff shots a bright white flame that seems to shape itself into a spear tip almost two feet long. As this finishes, he sees shadows also begin to form in the form of men. He has seen this before, last month, the rite of the flaming spear. Mason read up on it and said that this was mostly a visualization technique, but what he saw was hardly just visualization, they chalked it up to him doing the ritual so close to the beacon maybe that is what is giving his visons a kind of reality. He watches as Wilhelm begins to dispatch the men made of shadow, never leaving the stump, spinning, slicing, rolling, jabbing, his large frame moving like a man only half his size, his muscles flexing and sweat beginning to glisten his skin, his hair pulled back in a tail. One by one he dispatches the shadow figures and just like the last time Corey is shocked at the skill and precision of him. They knew he was a fighter, and he told Mason that his pack was at war with another a pack for more than two centuries and that is all he has known. But seeing it still is a shock. In only a few minutes the last shadow is dispatched, and both Wilhelm and Corey feel a quick flash of wind. Then two his left he sees the stag, a great spectral stag the size of a F150 truck, no larger, the rack must have twenty points. Looking back at Wilhelm he sees just what he had the last time, beside him now stands two spectral wolves, both the size of bulls. Sighting the stag, the three of them give chase. Wilhelm and the wolves run full out, chasing the stag, Corey doesn’t even bother to give chase as well, he tried last new moon but couldn’t keep up. Letting out a yawn he leaves the forest, he’ll tell Mason just what he saw, nothing new, and then they’ll do what they’ve been doing, wait, wait tell Scott gets here then let him make some decision. 

Wilhelm runs through the forest giving chase to the stag, never has he felt so alive, the wind all around him, the feel of the wolves at his side, the stag is something to be seen looking the size of a truck with a rack of twenty points, he must catch it, kill it, like he did last month, growling he unloads all he has and begins to close the gap between himself and the stag, the two huge wolves at his side. The chase lasts almost three minutes before he feels that he is close enough to make a strike. Drawing his hand axe, he gauges the distance and lets it fly. He watches with bright eyes as the axe flies straight and passes right through the spectral stag’s chest and he watches as the stag vanishes in wafts of smoke. Seeing the hunt is done Wilhelm lets out a victorious howl, which is soon joined by the two wolves, then drops to his hands and knees, dripping with sweat. He then feels the two wolves begin to trot next to him, then gently rub against him, the feel of them touching against him gives him the same sensation as he would get licking a nine-volt battery. Then just like the stag they begin to trot away and vanish in wafts of smoke

It is near mid-day as both Demetri and Nickolas make they’re way back to the headquarters of the hospitallers. As soon as they get in, they smile seeing the whole unit practicing, but Monroe sitting in a chair sulking.

“Ah the hounds are back. Dogs, here.” Vervain says and steps over to a clear table and brings out a map of the town.  
Looking at the map both the hounds can see it has been divided into grids. Looking at the map Vervain takes a red pen and looks at the hounds.

“There is more then one scent here, there are wolves of course, but other things, things we have never smelled before. Abominations of course.” Nickolas says and looks over the map.

“Well we shall tend to them as well. Now show me where they are, where their scent is most concentrated.” Vervain smiles and takes the cap off his pen.  
Both the hounds begin to point out spots where the scent of non-humans was the strongest, the school of course was one of the highest, then points out areas in neighborhoods, this is where he assumes some of them live. The last spots they point out are on the outskirts of the town, the bar the thorny rose, and a small apartment complex in the warehouse district.

“Sir those last two, they smelt of only a single wolf, and it was tainted with the smell of blood as well. This one has killed perhaps the only one here that has” Demetri says and looks at the two last areas they circled.

“I see, a true killer. And what of the defunct hunter” Vervain asks looking at the map.

“We tracked him, he is easy, he travels the same path almost every day. From here, to here, and always on this route” They say and then trace the route.

“Fine, take him the next chance, and make sure you are not seen. The warehouse here is empty, we shall take him here.” Vervain says and smiles at the idea of getting his hands on a traitor.

“What will you do with him” Monroe asks growling as she thinks of getting her hands-on Nelson

“oh, you’re still here. Well if you want to watch and perhaps you might learn something about being a true hunter” Vervain says and rolls up the map. 

With that he lets out a whistle and the men gather; no words are said he only gives a simple nod and now all of them know that the plan is in play. The time for practice is over it is time for the real hunt.

It is mid-afternoon as Nolan is walking through the park. He’s not sure why he does this, something about it just calms him down, lets him step out of himself for just a little bit. All his anxiety and doubt about himself is able to go away for a bit. He doesn’t have to worry about fitting in with the pack, that he’s not as smart as them, and not as athletic. Not to mention that whole thing with him being an ex-hunter, they say they have put that behind him but he’s not so sure. Letting himself get lost in the walk he doesn’t see the two men coming up behind him. And before he can do anything, he feels a quick jolt of high electricity hit him and without even a sound everything is dark. 

Nolan wakes shaking his head but quickly takes assessment that he is tied to a chair. Opening his eyes, he sees an older man standing before him. The man walks around him, Nolan’s first instinct is to shout, to scream for help, even start asking questions, but something about this man keeps him in silenced.

“You are Nolan Holloway, an ex-hunter. I have been told that you are now a member of a pack of…. not all are wolves so we shall call them abominations.” The man says stopping once more in front of him and folding his hands in front of himself.

“I won’t tell you anything” Nolan says, trying to sound stronger then he is. 

“I don’t expect you to. We have the information we need, you are merely going to help us lure them” He says as two men step out of the shadows.

“I won’t help you, not in any way” He says his voice cracking his fear obvious.

“You will. Don’t worry this will not take any participation from you at all.” He says and turns his back on Nolan

As soon as the older man walks away, the two men begin their work. It starts simply, beating him, breaking his nose, breaking teeth, cutting his cheek and forehead with their knuckles. Then they move on to the knives, first cutting away most of his clothing, then small shallow cut to his skin. All the time he is screaming and howling in pain. Begging for them to stop. But this is just the beginning for them. Once they are done with the cutting another man comes out with a coat hanger and a portable touch, and they begin the branding. The coat hanger has been bent so that the brand it leaves will be that of the holy cross. They burn this once in the center of his chest, then on each shoulder, then lastly on the right side of his face. The last making him pass out from the pain. This done the man turns back to Vervain who only nods.

“Where shall we leave him.” Demetri asks not sure which place they want to find him.   
There were several in the town that had a high concentration of scents that were not human, and who ever finds him will be the one to charge in here. This is a critical part.

“You told me that the scent of most were less violent then the one you came across in the warehouse district correct” Vervain asks looking at his hounds.

“Yes” Nickolas says looking at the body.

“Then drop him near that scent. If this is a true killer it is best, we get him out of the way before taking on the others. They will put up a fight no doubt, but a wolf that has a taste for blood is a danger. I would like to get that one out of the way first.” He says and nods to his two hounds.

Their orders given to them Demetri cuts him loose from the chair and both take him deep into the warehouse district where they have smelled the scent of this wolf. He is hidden enough that no one will see him, but the scent of blood and burned flesh will catch the wolfs nose. Their job done they leave to go back to the warehouse and wait for the fight to begin.

It is late in the night as Wilhelm is walking to the thorny rose, he has the night off but he wanted to talk to Gunner, they were talking about putting a deck in his back yard and he wanted to know when he should show up for the work. His mind is however quickly distracted only a few blocks from his apartment as he smells blood and burned flesh. Flexing his hands in case of a fight he makes his way to the smell only to find Nolan half naked, beaten, cut and burned. Without thinking he quickly takes the young man into his arms and runs for the thorny rose. It takes him almost no time with the adrenalin rush he has going on and as soon as he enters all the patrons wonder what has happened to, he young man in his arms. Seeing Wilhelm holding the young man Gavin quickly get the two of them back into his office where they are soon joined by gunner.

“What happened” Gavin asks as they lay Nolen onto his desk.

“I don’t know I found him like this.” Wilhelm says and watches as Gunner snaps some smelling salts and puts it under the young man’s nose.

Nolan instantly snaps away and curls into a ball and begins to weep.

“Nolan, I need you to tell me what happened.” Wilhelm asks gently unrolling him so that he can look him in the eyes. 

“Men, they took me, they, they tortured me” He says trying to gather himself, and only succeeding a bit.

“Why” Gavin asks looking at Wilhelm

“They didn’t say” He says and with that only begins to sob more, 

“He needs to get to a hospital” Gavin says and looks at Gunner and Wilhelm.

Gunner and Gavin both look at Wilhelm and see the rage already building in him. He is a powder cag waiting to blow, he will be going for battle, for revenge. Both wonder if they will see their friend again.

“Don’t forget you have an early shift tomorrow” Gavin says, hoping to keep the mood light. 

“sure, just keep my meal warm, you know I don’t have shit in my fridge” He says and with that walks out of the bar knowing full well that he is about to start a fight, one he may not be able to win pending on what he finds at the end of Nolan’s trail.

Knowing that this is going to be a battle he takes the time to go back to his home, then calmly he opens his chest and takes out the shirt of chainmail, then straps his knife and axe to his waist, he thinks about taking the sword, but no, he has just began to learn it and the knife and axe are like his own hands in battle. That done and having dawned his own weapons Wilhelm makes his way back to where they found Nolan and then carefully tracks his scent back to into the warehouses and soon to the vary door of the warehouse he must have been injured. His mind flashes on what to do, these men are not playing games, and there are probably far more of them then he is ready for. Closing his eyes, he wonders what will come next, but he already knows the answer, there must be battle and blood, these men wounded Nolan, and on his territory, he cannot allow this. 

“Lo there do I see my father; Lo there do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers; Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. Lo, they do call to me, they bid me take my place among them, in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave may live forever.” He says and with that walks into the warehouse

As soon as he crosses the entrance to the where house he is stabbed in the side, one of the members has hidden themselves by the doorframe. Wilhelm lets out with a roar of rage and allows the fury to fall over him. Vervain watches as this single wolf then begins his battle, he will not last long, the knife had been soaked in the oil of mistletoe, but still this wolf is far more then they had planed for. As soon as the roar is finished, he watches as the wolf turns and before the attacker can turn away, the wolf and slashed out with his blade, a long knife, cutting him open from belly to throat. Then he is upon them. Many of them fight back, knives and even a few above with bows. He watches as the wolf rages among them, the second man to confront him stabs him hard in the thigh, but is dispatched as this savage cleaves the man’s arm off with the hand axe, then slits his throat with the long knife. Arrows from above rain down on him, the first piercing his shoulder, but it does not go as deeply as it should, another in his side a third in his leg, the same one that was stabbed. Another confronts him but is stopped as the wolf brings the hand axe down cleaving the man’s skull in half. Another dashes in and slashes at the wolfs side, and before the wolf can get at him, he darts away. More arrows, another in the same shoulder, another in his opposite side, another in his bicep. Another hunter dashes in with a long blade, but the wolf is clever and blocks the blade with his axe and then guts the man with his knife. Vervain watches as he sees that his men as skilled as they are seeming to be outmatched by the savagery of this beast, but he sees that the wolf is finally staggering. A man comes from behind and plunges a spear through the wolfs shoulder dropping it to its knees. The wolf goes for a slash but this time one of their cleverer men tosses a thin wire around the left hand holding the axe and yanks it tight, the wire thin and hard slices right through the wrist as if it were loose meat. A howl of pain from this wolf and another spear through the back, another arrow from above pieces his side once more and Wilhelm is now only panting with fear and pain. The rage is gone. How many of them are in front of him, seven, eight, ten, but only four in front of him dead by his hand. How could he have failed so badly. He feels two more spears pierce through his shoulder and bury their tips in the ground pinning him in place.

“I am impressed, four men, I have seen adult alphas fall at the hands of only one hospitaller, but you are not even a beta, only an omega, yet you have felled four of us. Monroe was this one that you faced, if so then I take back much of what I said, these are not the simple wolves I was led to believe.” He says and looks at Monroe as she steps out of the shadows.

“No, he was not one of them.” She says sure that the war would have gone a lot worse if he were.

Wilhelm lets out a cough and sees blood splatter the pavement, he is dying, and he knows it. and even if he could heal from this, he doubts these men will allow it. As he looks up at the men his eyes stop as he sees something behind them. Two wolves, spectral wolves, both the size of bulls. The male his hackles up on his muzzle is a snarl the female laying down her face showing of sorrow as she whimpers seeing him in pain. He smiles knowing that these are the two great wolves Freki and Geri. Freki snarling and Geri whimpering. 

He watches as the leader pulls a great two-handed sword made of Damascus. 

“You know I had thought to take the first wolf and make him another hound. Do you know how we got the first dogs, mankind tamed wolves? But you would never be tamed would you. You have a taste for blood. No, you could never be tamed so I shall merely end you.” He said and begins to raise the blade.

“Take my head if you want, do you think death frightens me, my ancestors are watching me and are proud.” He says and snarls at him. 

Vervain only smiles and with a quick swipe of the blade they watch as the wolfs head falls to the ground. And then the sound of howling wolves, and caw of ravens. Before then men can do anything the two great wolves are among them, seeking retribution for the fallen wolf. 

Epilogue

Scott walks through the city of Rome, this was not how he thought to spend his spring vacation, but Alan Deaton hand told him that this was an event he had to come to. When he heard that the hunters had come for his pack again, he was furious, he wanted retribution, but didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t kill them, but it seems no matter what he did he couldn’t keep his pack safe from them. Then he was told that although Nolan was attacked, he would be okay, he would bare the scars of his beating for the rest of his life, but he would heal, and no other member of his pack had been hurt. He had asked Stiles what happened, Stiles was able to get the information from his father. The pack of hunters a group calling themselves hospitallers had used Nolan as bait, but had only attracted one wolf, the Omega Wilhelm. They had killed him. But that was not the worst of it, somehow even though they had killed him, something had killed them. Stiles’ dad told him it looked like an animal attack, wolf, but a wolf of a size they had never seen before. And then right before his vacation started Alan came, told him that all the druids were summoned to bring the alpha’s to Rome, the colosseum. When he asked Alan why, he told Scott that it was a gathering, a gathering of alphas. So here he is walking through Rome in the middle of the night. As he steps through the colosseum, he is shocked instantly at what he sees. Alphas, not just a few but dozens, maybe a hundred or more. A few not much older then himself, but others older and some a great deal older. He stands near the outskirts of the group not sure what to say or how to approach any of the others when soon there is a powerful howl and all stop. Into the colosseum walk a man who cannot be much larger the five and a half feet, but his is built like wall, his skin is a tanned olive color and his hear a short cut dark brown. As soon as Scott sees him all his instincts scream danger and power.

“Some of you know me, most of you do not. I am Crixus, I have lived longer then most of you could possibly imagine. To give you an idea, I fought here in this very arena once.”   
The man says and walks through the group of alphas all parting way for him. 

Scott is not sure he believes this man, but he can’t rule out the idea that it is possible.

“Scott McCall, approach and let the others see you” the man says and watches as Scott approaches envious.

“Do you see this boy, twice have the hunters come for him and his pack. How many of us have stories almost identical? All of us have lost our brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers to humans calling themselves hunters, and swearing on the idea of protecting their own. I am done with it.” The man says and lets everyone get a good look at Scott.

“And what would you have of us, they are beyond us, too skilled and too dangerous” Another alpha says hidden in the group.

“Are you a wolf, you sound like a dog. They are too dangerous, no…...they are men, and men must once again learn why we we’re the things they feared in the night. Now do not get my words confused, men, innocents are good natured and even many are willing to learn and adapt to our presence, but hunters, they see only beasts. Beast that they feel they have the right to catch and kill. They started this war, and I say it is time we ended it. all packs all around the world, you find a hunter and you kill it. no mercy and no surrender” He says and looks around as the wolves stare at each other. 

He sees that many are nervous, many have lived their lives in secret from the humans, but he sees other packs that at eager, the first of which to join his cause is Lot and Hel’s hounds, but he knew they would be up for a war.

“No” Scott says and begins to walk away.

“What, explain yourself” Crixus says and places his hand on Scott’s shoulder

“I said no. my pack will not be a part of this, and if any of you were smart you would walk away. This is a war you cannot win, and it will only lead to a river of blood” Scott says and looks down at the man’s hand.

“I understand your hesitation, I ask this once, is that your final decision” Crixus asks his voice not one of anger only calm and a kind of fatherly wisdom.

“Yes, that is my last word on this” Scott says staring into his eyes.

“Exile” A voice says from the group of alphas.

“NO….it is his pack and his right to decline the war. Scott I am sorry you do not see the war that is in front of you. But I give you this promise, if your pack calls for aid, we shall be there. You are not with us in this war, but that does not mean we have forgotten you. You are a wolf, your blood is our own.” He says and with a nod takes his hand off Scotts shoulder. 

Looking into Crixus’s eyes he sees that the man is telling the truth. He will not force him to fight, but he will see to it that his own pack is protected. This man is a true leader, a warrior and a true alpha among alphas. With a smile and a nod he makes his way to the exit of the colosseum when he is stopped by another alpha, this one looking older the Crixus and though Scott can feel power it is not as extreme.

“Your Scott McCall.” The man asks his voice gruff but not angry.

“Yes” He says wondering if this will be another argument or even fight.

“You do not know me, I am Lot, Jarl and alpha to Hel’s hounds.” He says and extends a hand of friendship.

‘Lot, wait I know that name……Wilhelm, he was” But Scott stops, this was Wilhelm’s alpha.

“No, he was an omega, we exiled him. I was never his alpha if that is what you are thinking. But I was a dear friend to his alpha. I have a question about our lost wolf, one other want answered…. did he die well” He asks hoping for the answer that the young wolf died with bravery and honor.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t there, no one was. I only know that he died in a battle with the hunters” Scott says sorry that he cannot say more, and not sure why it should matter.

“I shall just have to hope that he is running with the wolves of Asgard, I wish we could have been there with him. To be a wolf with no pack, no friends, and no home. To face death like that, only a true warrior could have such a heart.” He says looking down remembering what little he knew of Wilhelm.

“I was asked to speak to him when I got home. My pack was divided on taking him in. I wish I could have gotten to know him, it’s hard without a pack, harder away from home. We all know what he payed for our pack, and we will remember him” Scott says a sharp pain in his chest making him want to tear up.

“I wish you well with your pack McCall, just be careful, this war is going to be hard and bloody, and the hunters will spare no wolf, or any non-human creature. So, we must spare none of them.” Lot says and with that joins the other in the colosseum. 

Seeing all the alphas in one place, all finally pushed to the point that they feel it is time to stop hiding in the shadows and bring the war to the hunters, he wonders what is coming, and what will the next chapter in the lives of all werewolves, chimeras and other creatures be like. The war is next of course, and it will be a long one, but what if this Crixus achieves his goal and instead of hiding in the shadows they can come out into the open and for once be accepted, a dream perhaps, but this alpha thinks that he can at least start that dream, and he has seen it work, at least on a small scale in his own home. All creatures all over the world accepted, he hopes it can be and more that he is able to see it.


End file.
